RANDOM
by La Kalaka
Summary: Ishida x tatsuki. Serie de 10 mini drabbles. Ubicado en la Saga de los Arrancars, AU y crack descarado ¡Disfruten! :D


**R.A.N.D.O.M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#1 PRONUNCIACION**

La vuelve loca. Si tan solo pudiera, se levantaría y le lanzaría el libro de texto a la nuca para que dejará de ser tan asquerosamente perfecto. Si tan solo pudiera, porque la mera idea de imaginárselo tartamudear a media oración la hace reír entre dientes mientras se esconde tras su libro de inglés.

.

.

.

**#2 ANUNCIO**

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No sabes jugar videojuegos?! –casi le grita, toda incredulidad.

Por respuesta recibe un par de toses incomodas.

-¡Incluso Ichigo sabe! –le recrimina y cree que le ha temblado una ceja.

Ishida trata de ignorar la expresión de Tatsuki, mirando hacia el brillante anuncio de la entrada.

-Tú estas más allá de lo anormal Ishida, ¿lo sabes? –le dice cruzándose de brazos

-No es algo que me importe, -murmura secamente mientras se ajusta los lentes en un vano intento por ocultar la vergüenza y alejarse de ahí.

-Bien, tendré que encargarme de eso, maldito Ichigo -gruñe de malhumor cogiéndolo de la manga.

-¡¿Que dem...?! ¡A-Arisawa san! –chilla el Quincy mientras es arrastrado al interior del arcade atestado de estudiantes de su escuela.

-¡Cierra el pico Ishida! ¡¿No ves que te estoy ayudando?! -le grita buscando una maquinita -Ningún quinceañero normal se va a su casa sin antes pasar por aquí.

.

.

.

**#3 DADO**

Es como un juego de azar, y sin embargo no puede dejar de jugarlo. No entiende porque y ya se ha resignado a intentarlo. Algunas veces toca buena suerte, lo que incluye no amanecer con dolores en la cabeza ni la marca de un zapato en la espalda de su camisa. Otras veces es todo eso y más, incluso sus oídos no dejan de zumbar en varias horas.

Igual que lanzar los dados, así es el carácter de Arisawa Tatsuki.

.

.

.

**#4 ALGORITMOS**

Suspira ruidosamente y el lápiz rebota por todo el libro. Ha aprendido que lo mejor es quedarse callado y esperar a que la tormenta pase.

Ella volverá y continuara sin detenerse. Y el pacientemente resolverá sus dudas y por sorprendente que le parezca, lo escuchara en silencio y se empeñara en resolverlo.

-Bien, prosigamos -le pide sentándose junto a él, ajenos a la lluvia que cae fuera de la casa.

El coge el libro y empieza de nuevo, tratando de que su atención no se disperse ante el nuevo descubrimiento, ignorante de que no es el único empeñado en ello.

¿En qué momento se metieron en este predicamento?

.

.

.

**#5 QUEDARSE**

No sabe de dónde le ha salido el valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero cuando se da cuenta, estas ya flotan y se desvanecen en el aire húmedo y frio de una tarde lluviosa. Y da gracias a los dioses de que fuera cae un aguacero de los mil demonios que ahogan los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Él la observa con la puerta ya abierta, el agua salpicándole los pantalones grises de la escuela y esa expresión de franca sorpresa que trata de disimular con su estúpido tip de subirse los lentes.

Un minuto, dos minutos, una eternidad.

Asiente, la puerta se cierra con un leve clic y la mochila de él vuelve a quedar en el pasillo y sus zapatos en la entrada junto a los de ella.

.

.

.

**#6 PERSPECTIVA**

-¡Los he visto!

-Keigo... -lo amonesta su Mizuiro.

-¡Pero es cierto!

-Eso no prueba nada -replica el de pelo negro distraídamente sin dejar de presionar las teclas de su celular.

-¡Estamos en preparatoria, eso prueba muchísimo! ¡Ningún chico camina a la escuela con ninguna chica a menos que tengan algo entre ellos! ¡Es una ley natural!

Mizuiro ignora los chillidos de su amigo mientras escucha el tono de llamada, sus ojos vagando por el salón hasta acabar en la ventana. Es una suerte que Ishida y Tatsuki apenas vayan entrando a la escuela, o Keigo sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Caminan juntos, pero Inoue, Ichigo y Chad también están ahí, incluso aquellos dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio.

Quizás sean buenos amigos, o quizás aún no se dan cuenta de nada.

Todo depende del cristal con que se mire.

.

.

.

**#7 TONELADA**

Nadie creería que fuera capaz de soportar tanto. Incluso de resistir tanto. Cuando lo ve, le cuesta creer que alguien tan flaco como él sea capaz de tener esa fuerza. Y se da cuenta que incluso ella se deja llevar por las apariencias.

.

.

.

**#8 CEÑO**

Está enojado. Cruza los brazos, sus ojos azul oscuro relampagueando tras las gafas.

Que tontería.

-De todos es de ti de quien no me esperaría ese comentario, Arisawa san, -replica irguiéndose repentinamente. -No creo que una chica deje de ser una chica solo porque le gusta el karate. Y no creo que el coser y cocinar me acerque más a una. Hago las cosas como quiero, igual que tú, o al menos eso creía.

Tensión dramática.

Pero es cierto, suspira y admite su fallo. Maldita sea su boca cuando se enfada.

.

.

.

**#9 RESERVA**

-¡Es Tatsuki, Ta-tsu-ki! –y con cada silaba su suela presiona contra su cráneo.

No puede evitarlo pero ella no lo deja continuar, se duele, sintiendo el pie de Arisawa sobre su cabeza.

Es así como ha vivido hasta ahora, ella no puede cambiar quince años de vida con un solo golpe (aunque lo intenta). Le gustaría llamarla como le pide, pero algo dentro de él se revela. Lo hará algún día, solo necesita tiempo, el mismo que han esperado Inoue san, Sado kun, Kuchiki san, Abarai e incluso el idiota de Kurosaki.

.

.

.

**#10 DESAFORTUNADO**

Lo ve inclinarse sobre ella, tomarle el pulso, revisarle los ojos y arrancarse la ridícula capa sin pensarlo un solo segundo para vendar las heridas más graves, ignorando las suyas propias.

-Amigos, mi trasero, -masculla Keigo a lo lejos.

Pero es un pensamiento efímero, con un grito Ishida lo llama y acude a su lado como puede. Esa tensión en el aire aun continua mientras oye los estruendos de la batalla en el cielo de Karakura. Un socavón de varios metros es lo único que queda de su enemigo y ellos dos malheridos.

Ishida le aprieta la mano sin dejar de mirarla con aquella intensidad, como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo. Y ella le responde en la misma forma. Una sonrisa de alivio curvándoles los labios al unísono.

Sería una gran historia que contar a todos, empezando por Mizuiro para hacerle comer sus palabras; sin embargo, en medio de una guerra con la posibilidad de no ver el siguiente día, su pequeña gran noticia no sería más que polvo en el viento en el gran esquema.

Una coincidencia desafortunada que no deja de entristecerlo aún más.

.

.

.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Crack a morir, pero la verdad tenía ganas de cumplirme una fantasía que Idiosyn me concedió sin saberlo. Me llevan rondando en la mente casi dos años y la idea NO SE VA. Tan no se va que incluso los he dibujado O.o, imaginado, especulado y armado una historia bastante larguita y salpicada de momentos, así que, perdonen el desvarío.

Sin embargo... esto puede interpretarse a gusto, que yo ya tengo mis propias interpretaciones.


End file.
